


Faded Away

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of someone I knew long ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Away

As nightfall creeps in

a man of 30 stands alone

with a heavy burden.

Not knowing what to do

he floats through life and time

Heartbroken, and still afraid 

of what the future holds.

Staring out his window he stands mesmerized

by memories of the one he loved

who never could love him back. 

Past memories haunt him until his world

comes tumbling down before his eyes.

He's existing but not really living

and will unknowingly die soon.

Lack of enthusiasm killed the spirit

that made him happy years ago;

not enough conscience numbed the soul.

Whatever happened to the young man

to make him grow so old?


End file.
